Letter To Silvermoon
A considerable portion of the sin’dorei nation have collectively gathered to voice a “change”. To dare desire one citywide. But although we are a physical collective for the passion of the moment, we are not a psychological collective to survive long outside of it. We seek this lofty, ambiguous sense of “change”, we feel a thrill surge our bodies over the very revolutionary air to it. We harness upon ourselves a proud entitlement to the opportunity, and entice our egos in wait of dousing our heads under the hurling waves. But when and how shall this air deposition to a solid, Quel’Thalas? Exactly how does each individual define “change”? I aspire for one species of change, while you aspire another, despite the illusion that our aspirations are identical in method, nature, and intent. Then exactly what change can be accomplished here save for the perpetuation of offensive insubordination? And truly, that very notion has been the state of our affairs for years, since shortly after the death of King Anasterian. It could even be considered an ancient and consistent state should we retract our history prior to the Grand Voyage across the Maelstrom from Kalimdor. Should we consider this, then absolutely no change is necessary. We’ve already accomplished this with subconscious effort manifold. Perhaps they’d say, “What is the purpose of such a statement, what new commodity could it offer our gathering in progressing our ideals?” I say the very acknowledgment of this gathering’s passionate desire must be identified in the notion. The moment our people realize that a collective change without a collective definition is moot for success will be the moment we can conjoin our individual talents, wisdom, and experience to achieve a singular but expansive goal. Educate me, Quel’Thalas – What is our goal? To purge our country of the lingering Scourge and relieve our Dead Scar of their resistance? Mop up the debauchery of Murder Row? What exactly do we want out of this gathering and how shall we blueprint the steps in which to enforce it? Think big, Quel’Thalas, because we are big. This impressive establishment of our cooperative presence proves so. We can achieve the unfathomable. That is, if we can cooperate through our actions and not words alone. To fathom a revival of King Anasterian’s millennial reign would mean to fathom a kingdom without the breath of demons. We are no longer shackled by such abhorrence. The dream is only closer, touchable by our senses since the Sunwell’s restoration! She doesn’t suggest discrimination between Thalassian orders, be it Magister, Farstrider, or Blood Knight. If we bolster our forces to cleanse a strip of our city, then also should we cleanse every crevice from corruption; from a dark, primitive age where the most depraved wretches dwelt. After all, a body has many parts, but the many parts make up the one body, as it is with Silvermoon who houses Quel’Thalas’ children. If the foot says, “I am not a part of the body, for I am not the hand,” or should the ear say, “I am not a part of the body for I am only the ear and not the eye,” Would that make it any less the sum of its whole? Is it any less essential? So it is with Silvermoon. In fact, the parts which seem the weakest or unimportant are the most necessary. So it is with Silvermoon. She is the beacon which shines the brightest amidst valleys of luminous wonders. She was conjured in a way that special honor and care were given to parts less dignified. This makes harmony among members, so that all members equally care for the other. Should one suffer, so too shall others share in their suffering. If one is honored, so shall the others rejoice. Quel’Thalas, have we not suffered sufficiently? Let it cease and not be so among our own brethren. The most horrific method to destroy an organism is from a cancer festering within. — Falene Soulfire Category:Stories